the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/The Final Chapter ~ Part three of the creepypasta
Hi guys, I'm done with my very short break as you can see, and over that break, I wrote this. It's the final chapter to 'why father why'. Hope you all enjoy it! Part one Part two ----------- Hey, internet. I know it's been six months, but I wanted to catch you guys up on some things. I have finally gotten out of the hospital, though I'm still horribly burnt. It's horrible. Every day, these burns keep reminding me of the spirit...or, I guess, I should call him Ben now, being that he is my little brother...Regardless, these memories continued haunting me every day in that hospital. I would panic when I saw the screen of the heart monitor, thinking that he was back to try and hurt me some more. One day, when my mind was in a really bad place, I had tried to lunge at the screen, in a desperate attempt to get him away. The doctors had to sedate me. Besides that, I've been having nightmares. Bad ones. Every night, I would dream of my little baby brother, lunging through the screen, a manic grin on his pale, dead face. His touch would electrocute me on contact, and I would see nothing but darkness in his formally bright blue eyes. And at the end of each dream, he would stand over me, laughing as my house burned down around me... and I would hear him whisper, very faintly, just before waking up each morning..."Why father, why?" Ugh. Just thinking about it is giving me some serious chills. I can almost hear those words even now... You are all probably wondering how I'm using the computer right now if I'm still scared of my brother. Well, I guess that if Ben was still out for me, he'd have cut off my oxygen or something while I was at the hospital. I'm still having miniature freak-outs whenever a random thing pops up on my screen, however. They're like screamers, but I'm the only one who's scared of them. Anyways, I just wanted to let you guys all know that I'm okay. Talk to you later. --------- Yesterday I received a strange letter in the mail. "Kate, I miss you. Please come back. It's been too long. I'm sorry. I just wanted some company. But you tried to get away from me. Why, Kate, Why?" Guess who wrote it? Anyways, it's strange. Is Ben trying to apologize to me? That's all good and well, but I still don't want anything to do with him after what happened. I'm moving on, and I'm not going to let him get to me again. Edit- After thinking some more about this, I realized, why couldn't he just start messing with my equipment again? Why must he send a letter? This is getting even stranger.... --------- This time it was an email. "Maybe this will work more. Please answer me. Why are you ignoring me? Why sister, why?" I deleted it and changed my email account. Sorry, but for now I won't tell any of you what it is, for obvious reasons... --------- Somehow he got a hold of my new account. Let's see what he said this time. "You hate me, don't you? Well I've decided that I hate you too. I hate you sister. Why must you ignore me? Why sister, why? You should have burned with your house. Then we'd have been together again. Wouldn't that have been fun? I just want to see you again. But now I see you and father. You're just the same. Why sister, why?" I'm wondering if I should reply. It might calm him down. But then again... I'll keep you all posted. Edit- I've decided that he's not really Ben anymore, so I'm calling him Spirit Ben now. --------- Hey everyone. In the week since I last received an email from Spirit Ben, I started going back to almost-normal life. I've been watching TV again, showering, and I've even gotten a new job as a freelance writer. Despite the obvious, things seem to be looking up for me. Edit- In the last hour after posting this I've received about fifty texts from Spirit Ben, who seems to be regaining his control of my technology little by little. They all say the same thing- "Why?" Not very surprising. It's like his favorite word. Well, I'm beginning to assume that his messaging me is related to when I decide to post online. Maybe if I stop posting messages to everyone on this blog, he'll go away. So, that's it. This is my last message on this blog. Sorry everyone, but thanks for reading, and goodbye. ----------- Okay, I was wrong. Sorry, I'm back to my blog now. Spirit Ben emailed me again regardless- I guess he's just messaging me at random, or something. Right now I'm not sure, but I'll keep you posted. So, here was his most recent email- "Stop ignoring me. You once promised you'd be there for me. Where are you? I'm going to get you for this, Kate. I'm going to get you back. '' ''You need to learn your lesson. You made a promise. Like father. He said he'd be back for me one day. One day. '' ''Ten years. Why are you doing this to me, Kate? Why Kate, Why?" ----------- Today I decided I would have to email Spirit Ben back. I was afraid of his electrical, fiery vengeance. My message- "Dear Ben, You're right, I did promise that, didn't I? Sorry, but I'm here now." Not much, but it'll get our conversation started. Edit-He emailed me back about ten minutes later. "Too late. You need to be punished. I'm getting you for this Kate. I'll get you for this. You'll see. And unlike you and father, I can keep promises." I'm pretty scared now. I can barely focus on the article I'm writing for my most recent job. I can barely focus on anything. Right now, I just have to assume that his attempt to murder me last year took up too much energy, and now he's gaining it back. --------- Last night, I had the nightmare again, but with a twist. This time, when he attacked me, instead of him simply staring at me with that damn grin on his face, things instead end once the electrocution hits me. But they don't just stop, they go into computer static. It's weird, but at least I no longer need to watch him stand and taunt me as I die... Edit- As I was watching a movie this afternoon, the television cut to static for about thirty seconds, as if the station had lost it's connection. That's not the weird part, even though it brought some dream flashbacks. No, the weird part was, for a split second, I swore I saw an image of a face on the screen. But I think I'm just paranoid. Static is just static. -------- Static is not just static. I was watching Good Morning America this morning when it cut to static again. This time it was for over ten minutes. And I swore, every so often, I would see that quick flash of a face appear on the screen. I went online to post on the show's facebook page, asking about the static. Someone else replied- "What static? The show is still on." -------- He's done it. He's gotten back to my computer. I'm posting this on my phone as I'm talking to him right at this moment. Let me tell you our conversation- Spirit Ben:'' I'm back sister.'' Me: I'm sorry for what happened to you, Ben, but why are you after me? I'm just trying to live my life... SB: And I want to live mine again. '' ''Dad said it was impossible. But he lied. I figured it out. And I need your help. Me: So you aren't trying to kill me anymore? SB: You don't trust me? Why, Sister, Why? Me: First, stop that why stuff, it's getting really annoying. Second, you tried to burn me alive. SB:'' That was last year!'' I wouldn't hurt you. Not today. Not on our birthday. Didn't you remember, sister? Why did you forget our birthday, Sister? He's right, actually. It really is our birthday today...and I really did forget. Me: I'm sorry, I've been stressed lately. SB: Too late. I need to be alive again. And I need your help. Will you help me, sister? '' ''Will you? Should I? I don't know. Please sister, please. I will never hurt you again. Help me sister. Help Help '' ''Help '' ''Help Help. For the first time in a while, I started feeling bad for him. Father did, after all, trap him in that computer for ten years...and he was my brother...and it is our birthday... I'll do it. Me: I'll help you. SB: Good. I wonder what I'll have to do to help him get --------- Hello. Kate couldn't finish her last message. I'm filling in for her. You should know me. Kate saved me. But she got what she deserved. I made sure of that. She lied to me. She broke her promise. She forgot me. Why sister, why? When she accepted my request I sent more electricity. This time it was enough to stop her heart. She died. But now I'm alive again. Our souls transferred. That's how it works. I'm in her body now. Funny, isn't it? And yes, that means what you think. She's in a new world now. I'll come back for her one day. One day. Ten years. She left one last message that I want to share with you all-'' ''"Why, brother, why?" Category:Blog posts